Write on Me
by awkwardshipper
Summary: HS!AU. Girls like Girls, but is it ever that simple? Regina is with her boyfriend Daniel and Emma is coming into her sexuality. They're "only friends" but both girls are dealing with what exactly that means. What will it take for these two girls to realize they're soulmates?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, Emma!" A longhaired brunette wearing mom jeans, a white tank top and a leather jacket, squeals, "Your foster dad is so yummy!"

Emma groans, scrunching her nose. "Uh…I guess. I haven't really noticed."

The girl giggles and lightly punches Emma's arm. "Oh, don't lie to me! He's such a DIlF."

"A what?"

"Dad I'd Like to F—" A boy a foot taller interrupts Ruby, the girl who Emma was holding a conversation with. He slings an arm over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her temple, causing her to giggle again. He's also wearing a leather jacket, but his jeans are a bit snugger than Ruby's and dark and ripped. He's attempting to grow out a beard, but for over a week can only grow a five o'clock shadow. If you look closely, you can even see him wearing a hint of eyeliner. Eyeliner that Ruby calls yummy as well. Ruby thinks a lot of things are yummy. Especially boys.

Emma smiles at the two and adjusts her backpack on her shoulders. "Ruby was just telling me the meaning of DILF, Killian. But I don't think I want to know the rest."

Killian returns the smile, but beams down at Ruby. "Whose a DILF babe?"

"Emma's foster dad! He dropped her off today. I'd tap it." This causes Emma to scrunch her face in disgust again. "Why don't you have him drop you off more often?"

"Because…I don't know. I don't like the attention. You saw the car. I don't want people asking me about it and whatever." Emma shrugs.

"Car? What kinda car?" Killian finally finds enough interest in the conversation.

"It's a blue mustang. Another collectible, I think."

"He collects cars?"

"No." Emma steps aside to let some girls pass them as they try to enter the doors of the high school. "He fixes really fancy and old cars. Sometimes motorcycles. He's really good at it. I've been down to the shop several times."

Killian's eyes widen and scoff. "And you never invited me? Dude! That hurts. Right here." He taps an index finger where his heart is.

"So the car isn't his then?" Ruby questions as she stops at her locker, fiddling with the lock before giving up. Emma intervenes, unlocking it on the first try.

"Nah. I think he wanted to give it a test drive before the owner picked it up. But yeah, I'll ask him if it's cool, if I invite people. I just don't wanna do anything to make him anxious about keeping me, ya know?"

Killian and Ruby exchange looks. They don't really understand, but know how hard it is on Emma bouncing from foster homes. Luckily, she's been with David for almost a year. She's almost done with high school and grateful her last home was only several towns from David's. He allowed her to stay at the high school, even giving her a yellow bug to drive. It needed the oil and brakes changed today. She offered to take the bus, but David ruffled her hair, saying, "Why? When you can show up in a sick ride?"

"Anyway," Emma broke the moment of silence, "How are you guys feeling about these Spanish presentations?"

Killian rolls his eyes and Ruby screams into her locker. She slams it loudly after gathering her necessary books and putting some away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Emma offers them sympathetic smiles as she casually leans against the lockers. "That bad?"

"The worse, Ems! I mean, you'd think our junior year in Spanish would be easier since we've all taken it since eight grade. But I suck. And not like I think I suck, but actually fluent, no I suck! My partner keeps making fun of my accent! I can't help that I'm a white girl from Connecticut, living in New York. The universe wants me to fail. But she's sweet and helps me out, but I can tell she's anxious I'll fuck it up."

Ruby pouts furiously and Emma cannot help, but think how ridiculously cute she looks right now. Well honestly, Emma always thinks Ruby looks cute. But totally platonically. Least she thinks.

"How's Regina? Is she still amazingly perfect and walks on water?" Ruby pokes Emma's arm teasingly. Killian and Ruby knew Emma harbored a small crush on Regina, even though she refuses to admit it.

Emma's cheeks heat, as she shies away from Ruby's finger. "She's okay." She wants to sound as nonchalant about Regina as possible. "I think we're presenting today."

"Uh-huh. Is she gonna give you a kiss for good luck?" Killian chimes in.

Emma's cheeks become even redder. "No! Why are you guys like this? I just think she's super cool."

"And pretty. Smart. Really talented. Smells unbelievably good. And the cutest laugh." Ruby rolls her eyes playfully. "Yeah. We've heard it all before."

"Do I really talk about her that much?" Emma bashfully questions as they proceed to the stairs since their Spanish class is on the second floor.

"Enough. I mean, not like I don't talk about my crushes all the time. We don't mind. Least I don't mind. I dunno about Killian."

Emma looks up at Killian with widened eyes. He sighs and pulls her into his side. "No. I think it's cute you have a crush on Regina Mills."

"I don't have a crush." Emma mumbles for the millionth time.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna bang my calculus substitute teacher." Killian retorts.

"Ew. I don't get it. She's like forty."

"Ruby. Lemme tell you something. She's a woman. And age means experience. I bet she can run laps around all these girls." Killian smirks. "And by run laps, I mean–"

Emma pinches and twists Killian's nipple to stop him from finishing his sentence. The boy stops on the landing of the second floor, bowing over in pain. A soft cry escapes him.

"Bloody hell!"

"Language, Mr. Jones!" Ms. Blue hisses as she walks pass the group.

Killian frowns and flips her the bird behind her back. Emma gasps loudly, while Ruby pulls his hand down. "Dude! Do you wanna get suspended?"

"She's so annoying. Why can't she leave me alone? Not my fault she's not getting laid."

Emma face palms and shakes her head. Ruby giggles, locking her arm with Emma, pulling her along. Emma smiles softly upon hearing Ruby's giggle and picks up her feet.

They enter Spanish classroom moments later, taking their usual seats in the middle of the desks formation. Emma sits in the middle of her two friends. She nervously glances at the clock, realizing there's only ten minutes to go over her presentation notes before class starts. Pulling the typed notes out of her bag, Emma reads over the material, praying she doesn't mess anything up.

About three minutes later, a shadow appears over her paper and she peels her eyes off it, slowly trailing them up the girl in front of her. The girl wore a yellow and black plaid fitted mini-skirt with a cropped white sweater, but it modestly covered her stomach and stopped at the hem of her skirt. She sported her normal hairstyle; pulled in a high ponytail, bangs out and the ends of her hair curled. Emma noticed a hint of makeup, but it's not like the girl needed it. She smiled sweetly at Emma causing Emma's heart to skip a beat. Lie. It stopped beating upon landing on her face.

"Hi, Emma."

"H-hey, Regina." Emma suddenly felt hot. Was it always this warm? And she needed some water.

Killian and Ruby exchanged knowing looks, leaning in closer to hear the conversation.

"How are you feeling about the presentation? I wanted to call you last night to go over it one more time, but I forgot your number, and I tried looking in the phone book, but then I couldn't remember David's last name." Regina continues to smile, her voice so sweet that Emma knew she could get a sugar rush from listening to it too much.

"Nolan," is all Emma managed to say. Ruby sighs, shaking her head. Killian drops his own on the table, knowing Emma is a loss cause.

"Huh?" Regina cocks her head to the side, her ponytail swaying with the movement.

Emma is slightly mesmerized by the motion of Regina's hair, but pulls her eyes away. They instead landed on Regina's lips, which Emma found herself thinking about more often than she'd like. It looked she painted them a baby pink. Emma made a mental note to compliment her about it. She liked giving Regina compliments, because the other girl always blushed then giggled as she thanked Emma.

"David's last name is Nolan. But it's okay, not like you need it anymore. But, uh, thanks. I think I'm gonna be okay."

"Oh. Right." Regina shakes her head lightly. "Okay. Well remember not to overthink it. Roll your r's and not to pronounce the h's."

Emma nods with each one. "Got it. Got it and got it. Thanks again. And good luck to you, or us."

Regina giggles, causing Emma to hold her breath. _Gosh. How is someone so perfect?_

"Thank you, Emma. I'm not worried. I had a great partner." Regina winks, as she turns on her heels to sit with her friends.

Emma releases her breath and slumps in her seat. She's sort of grateful the presentation is over today. She'll miss hanging around Regina, but Emma felt like she'd explode every time they met up to work. Regina was so cute and sweet and everything Emma imagined her to be. But a million times more. When Senora Jiménez paired them up, Emma could not believe her luck. Not only is Regina the smartest girl in their grade, but hands down the prettiest. But not like the last part mattered. She never heard anything bad about Regina and now she knew why. There's nothing wrong about Regina. She oozed perfection.

"Regina and Emma kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Killian and Ruby lowly sing as soon as Regina is out of earshot.

Emma blushes, but shushes them. "Stop that. There's no kissing going on. Least not between us."

"But you want to." Ruby comments.

"N-no. No."

"Suuree." Ruby wants to add more, but Senora Jimenez walked in the room, obviously in a bad mood.

Everyone knows when the Senora is in a bad mood. She wears her aviators indoor, hair not in its usual bun, and sports a pair of jeans instead of one of her usual flowy skirts. Emma sighed, knowing her teacher grades even heavier when she's in a bad mood. It's bad enough, she's nervous already, but know she's stuck with Moody Senora. However, Regina turns around and flashes Emma a small smile, as if she read her thoughts. Regina looks sort of nervous too, but within reason. Emma quickly returns the smile and lifts two thumbs. Regina refrains from giggling then returns to face the front of the class. Emma mentally slaps herself, but least she got an almost giggle.

"Bueno. ¿Quienes presentan hoy?" Senora spoke up as leaned against her desk surveying the classroom and the students.

Six hands shot up. Regina and Emma along with Mike from the basketball team, Jenny from Emma's Lit class, then two kids Emma didn't really know, but names were Alex and Shane.

"¿Regina y Emma, sí? Mike y Shane. Jenny y Alex." Senora read off a paper with the pairings. Her eyes landed on Regina then glanced over to Emma. "Las dos chicas. ¿Podemos presentar primero?"

Emma swallowed thickly, mumbling, yes, underneath her breath. She walked to head of the classroom tightly clutching her notes. They're not allowed to directly read off of them, but can glance occasionally, if needed. Each pair had to read and analyze a Federico Garcia Lorca poem then sort of teach it to the class. Talking about the meanings, the history and story behind the poem, then how it related to other stuff they've read.

The Senora assigned them one about the moon and a little gypsy boy. After reading it several times, Emma still had no idea what it meant. Regina patiently explained it to her, least the general idea, and Emma felt enlightened. The poem, granted, is kind of messed up, but in a beautiful way. After that, Emma had a lot of fun with it and understood most of what Lorca was writing. She hoped she could relay her thoughts clearly enough with the class. Regina said, she understood everything Emma wanted to get across and thought it all made perfect sense. Emma kept playing Regina's words over in her head throughout the presentation. It helped her get through all of it. They timed themselves and knew it took about fifteen minutes for them to read the poem then go back and forth presenting. They finished in twelve. Only because Emma forgot something about the boy's parents, but the Senora asked about it, which Emma easily answered. She seemed impressed with her answer and let them sit, since no one asked questions.

Emma didn't really pay much attention to the next two presentations. Jenny kept stumbling over her words and Alex constantly read from his notes. It was brutal and Emma did not want to witness the embarrassment. From what she gathered from the last presentation, they worked on a poem about young men fighting for no reason, and their moms crying, something like that. After the presentations were over, Senora asked them to reread the last three pages of _Bodas de Sangre_.

She quite liked the play and even discussed it with Regina. Regina mentioned she cried several times and couldn't imagine having such forbidden love, but it sounded romantic. Emma laughed and told her nobody is worth dying over. Regina disagreed, even though she never loved anyone so strongly. That struck Emma weirdly, because didn't Regina have a boyfriend and weren't they dating for like two years? She never mentioned it to Regina, because it's not like she ever wanted to talk to Regina about her boyfriend, Daniel.

Senora discussed the final scene of the play and students chimed in, which caused the class to move kind of fast. Least fast enough for Emma's liking. As the bell rang, everyone rushed out to get to the next period, but Emma took her time. Her next class was two doors down. And not like she's excited about Physics. Ruby and Killian bid her goodbye. Ruby had gym class and Killian computer coding, both in separate buildings on the campus. She noticed Senora and Regina having an intense conversation. Emma did not feel like translating, because Regina is a fluent speaker. Her father is Cuban, so Regina grew up speaking Spanish. When Emma asked why Regina even took Spanish, the girl responded that she never grasped the grammar and writing is difficult for her. Emma scoffed at that. Why's it matter, if her writing isn't perfect? She can easily read and talk fluently. It's all that would matter for Emma.

She passed by them, shyly smiling. Senora Jimenez told Emma job well done and that she was very impressed. Emma's smile slightly widened and expressed her gratitude then left the two. As she headed down the hall, she heard the voice of Regina calling out her name. Emma lifts an eyebrow, turning around and sees Regina jogging over to her, ponytail bouncing. Emma met her halfway.

"Uh, what's up, Regina?" Emma nervously rubs the back of her neck. _What if she thought I sucked?_

"Great job today! Senora is not the only one impressed. You were on fire. Even better than when were practicing." Regina, as usual, is smiling. She loops her thumbs over the straps of her backpack.

Emma instantly brightens up. "Really? Oh, w-well, I thought about what you told me when I first presented." Regina blank expression leaves Emma to explain. "That you understood everything I was saying and it sounded smart and well thought out." Emma is paraphrasing, but she remembers word for word.

"You remembered? Aw, Emma! You're so cute." Regina giggles. "I'm happy, I could help. Senora said our grade is an A. She'll give us the notes and everything next class."

"An A? Wow. I've never gotten an A in her class."

"Really?" Regina pauses, looking down at her shoes. "I can help. Not like tutor you, but I enjoyed us talking about the poem and even the play. If we met up, once a week, and just discussed the class and what we're working on, I think that might help. Plus, I need the practice with grammar, so I don't mind editing papers with you. She looks up at Emma, met with a confused girl. Regina blushes, dropping her gaze once more. "You don't have to! It's just an idea."

Emma snaps out of her state and shakes her head. "No, no, I-I'd love to work with you. I have a B-, but if I can bring it up, then why not?"

"Oh, sweet! Have you started the paper yet?"

"Nah. I've been putting it off. I dunno what to write about. The topic is so broad." Emma shrugs, but knows she needs to stop procrastinating, because it's worth more than 20% of her grade.

Regina bites her lip, contemplating her next words. "Do you wanna meet up and start thinking about topics? We can probably complete an outline, if we are focused."

Emma watches Regina lightly nibble on her lip, which she thinks is so cute. Because Queen Regina Mills nervous about asking peasant Emma Swan to study and work on a paper? Yeah, sounds crazy just thinking it. "I have to work at Pop's after school, but I'm free around 7."

"I always forget you work there." Regina lightly smiles.

"W-why?" Emma juts out her bottom lip in a pout.

Regina takes notice, and stumbles over her words to explain herself. "Nothing bad! It's the uniforms are so girly. You know? It's so retro and 50s and not your style. One of my friends works there and she absolutely loves wearing those poodle skirts and the tight white polo shirt. Oh! And the cute little pink bow around your ponytail." She starts to giggle at the image of Emma wearing anything pink.

Emma groans, rolling her eyes at the ridiculous uniforms. "Yeah, I loathe it. My friends come in and constantly mock me. I'm sure there are pictures somewhere. I only wear the uniform at work. I change there, because it's so embarrassing."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. You probably look absolutely adorable. Maybe I'll stop by today and watch you in action."

"Please don't…" Emma whispers, averting her gaze from Regina's chocolate pools of eyes, as she blushes.

Regina's giggle rings in Emma's ears. "Fine. I won't. But can I pick you up at 7:15? We can go to my house then I'll drop you off at your house."

"Sounds perfect. I'll phone David and let him know I'll be home later than usual."

"Is he gonna be okay with that? I don't want you to get in trouble. Cause I can come to your place, if it's easier?"

Emma's heart flutters and her stomach tightens. She cannot understand how Regina is such a sweetheart and considerate of everyone's feelings. No wonder she's one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone loves her, or wants to be her.

"No yeah, David's cool about stuff like this. Especially since it's school related. And he likes you. Thinks you're a good influence."

Regina blushes. "Not like you're some rebel or a one of those potties."

"Ha. Guess I'm not giving off my hard rock image then." Emma crookedly smiles at Regina, mortified about her horrible jock. Regina seems to like it, because she lightly laughs. The bell, however, gives off the warning ring, indicating classes start in a two minutes.

"Shit. I didn't even hear the first ones." Emma mutters. "So, uh, see you at 7:15?"

Regina rolls her eyes and laughs. "Emma. I have Physics with you. We're going to the same class."

Emma face palms and sighs. "Right. Duh. I knew that. I promise, I'm not stupid or something. I just got caught up."

"No problem." Regina sweetly smiles, before slipping into the class. "Oh. And I don't think your stupid. You're one of the smartest people in our grade."

Emma almost trips over someone's backpack as she passes Regina, engulfed by Regina's words. _Smartest in the grade? How did she come up with that?_

 ** _A/N: If you like it, pls pls pls leave me a comment! It means more than you think. Also it lets me know, if I should keep posting. I have four other chapters written, but I won't know, if I should share, if no one comments or tells me they like it. Thanks! I hoped you liked it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter, reviewing it and following it and favoriting it! Here's the next chapter. It's longer than the first one too. When I wrote it, I wanted to write even more, but I think I stopped at a good place. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

At lunchtime, Emma divulges her encounter with Killian and Ruby. She gives them a play by play, which is more for Ruby's benefit, as Killian just zones out the conversation. Ruby squeals on multiple occasions, causing Emma to believe she probably ruptured an eardrum. She's not even too worried though. Just excited and giddy. Who would've thought Regina liked Emma enough to continue working on Spanish together? Ruby tells Emma, she's quite a catch and anyone is lucky enough to have her as a friend. That only made Emma blush and act funny, but Ruby didn't seem to notice.

The rest of her day went by fairly quickly. Not fast enough for Emma's liking, but she wanted to get everything over and see Regina. Because she needed to start the paper, not because she liked Regina or anything. She decided to take the fifteen-minute walk to Pop's. Ruby had volleyball practice and Killian band rehearsal, a punk rock band he likes to remind everyone. She started working at Pop's at the end of her sophomore year, because she turned sixteen and needed to save money for once she got out of the system. Never getting her hopes up about college, Emma thought maybe a community college in the city, or maybe join the military. They seemed like decent enough options, and it's not like she has the money or grades to get into a big school. She prided herself on getting mostly Bs and the occasional A. Not having to work too hard, but not slacking off. It fit perfectly and her teachers never complained nor her foster parents. David thought she could do better, but what did he know?

Her short five-hour shift is beyond brutal. Someone accidentally split a milkshake down her shirt. How they managed that? Emma still wants answers. The manager wouldn't let her change, because 'its not uniform," and no one had an extra shirt. So for the rest of the shift, she wore a huge pink stain on her white shirt and Emma's pretty certain it made the shirt see-through. Then she had to serve Graham and his stupid friends and his stupid new girlfriend. She dated Graham over the summer, but he dumped her, because she never wanted have sex. Now things are awkward whenever they see each other and Emma would rather crawl in a hole.

Only one good thing happened. Everyone seemed to feel sorry about her stained shirt, so her tips were quite hefty. She served about twelve tables and collected $156 in tips. Not bad. She'd save the $100 and pocketed the rest. David actually gave her a monthly allowance, which is new for her. She, once, asked a foster mom for allowance and the woman laughed in her face. Allowing Emma to live, eat, and sleep in her house was enough of an allowance. Emma never bothered again. But then one day, David called her in the kitchen and handed her $120. Emma thought he was kicking her out, and giving her money for a bus ticket. But David awkwardly laughed and told her to expect it once month. He collected about $300 for fostering Emma, so he kept the $180 to buy groceries and chip into the bills and the other went to Emma. She didn't really know what to say, but she's been saving most of it. Emma thrifts shop, only cuts her hair twice a year, and doesn't buy much makeup. She's learned to live on a little, and simply because she's collecting an allowance and has a job, doesn't mean she'll splurge. But she does on comic books. It's one thing, she allows herself to spend money on. Before her job and the allowance, Emma would sit in comic stores for hours and read whatever they offered. Occasionally one might finds it's way into her bag, but no one's the wiser.

She happily peels off the sticky shirt and slips into her Nirvana t-shirt. How cool that someone donated it to the thrift store down Emma's street. It looked original too. Because it had tour dates from their most recent tour. She tugged her fitted black jeans on then reached for the final piece, her red leather jacket. Yes, all three of them had leather jackets. Killian's black, Ruby's a really dark navy blue and she put pins on hers, and Emma's red. They all went out shopping one day and decided it'd be cool to have something matching. Emma agreed. Leather jackets were in, and look good with everything. Especially with her jeans and Chucks. She's been eyeing a pair of Doc Martins, but Emma is uncertain, if she wants to spend that kind of money. Even though, she knows she'll wear them all the time. She forgets to take out the pink ribbon, as she dashes out the restaurant to meet Regina.

The girl is punctual. She's sitting on the hood of her car while someone, Daniel, Emma presumes, is attempting to bite the bubbles Regina is blowing. Emma rolls her eyes, at the sight, feeling a bit uneasy and nauseous. Maybe she's hungry. It's been couple hours since her last meal. The young blonde reluctantly approaches the couple, awkwardly clearing her throat.

Regina looks over her shoulder, smiling brightly upon seeing Emma. She instantly hops off the hood of the car, gently pushing Daniel away, and rushing forwards to hug Emma. The other girl is caught off guard, but easily collects herself, circling her arms around Regina's waist. Emma refrains from sniffing Regina's hair, but knows she smells like vanilla. Emma is, also, the first to pull away; because of the strange look Daniel is giving her.

"Uh, hey Regina." Emma takes a step back, eyes darting anywhere but Regina's face.

"Hey! I wanted to come inside, but I promised you, I wouldn't look at you in your uniform."

Emma chuckles, blushing for no reason. "Oh. Gee. Thanks. You could've. I would've given you an order of fries."

Regina groans loudly, pouting her lips. She skips over to Daniel, slipping an arm around his waist. "We should've ordered some fries, Danny!"

Daniel laughs; shrugging his shoulders, but pecks Regina's lips. This causes Emma to look away from the two. "Yeah, well, you didn't tell me you wanted fries."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know I wanted fries until Emma brought it up." Regina sighs. "It's okay. I'm sure Mom is cooking a big meal tonight."

Emma stops in place, as she's reaching for the car door. "Oh my gosh. I forgot its dinner time."

Regina glances over at Emma. "It's no worries, Emma. I told my mom you were coming over to study. She's really excited to meet you." She offers the girl a smile.

"Me? Why?"

This time Daniel responds. "Probably because Regina doesn't stop talking about you. She loved having you as her Spanish partner. Always bragging how lucky she got." Emma can tell Daniel is slightly uncomfortable, even though he's playing it off as a joke.

Her eyes dart between a blushing Regina, and an obviously tensed Daniel. "O-oh. Wow. Now whose the cute one?"

Regina's face only turns redder. "Still you, because you're still wearing the pink ribbon." She laughs as Emma scrambles to loosen the ribbon from her hair and eventually letting her hair fall over her shoulders.

"You're like, super rocker girl vibe." Daniel comments once Emma runs a hand through her hair.

"Me? Oh. No. I mean I don't try to come off that way. Just all my clothes give off the vibe. And I don't really like traditional girly stuff."

"Like cheerleading. Emma won't try out for the team even though she did gymnastics." Regina sternly crosses her arms.

Emma laughs loudly. "Rec gymnastics. But I don't think that's for me. Not everyone can rock the uniform like you, Regina."

"She's right, babe."

With that, Daniel pulls Regina into a heated kiss. Emma ducks her head then finds herself inside the car. The sound of the door slamming causes Regina to jump back from Daniel. There's an obvious blush on her face, as she mumbles something to her boyfriend. The boy simply shrugs and moves towards the driver seat. Regina mouths, sorry, to Emma as they lock eyes through the rearview mirror. Emma can only smile. There's nothing for Regina to apologize for. She just doesn't enjoy watching two people suck on each other's face. Then again, who does?

All three make idle conversation as Daniel drives them to Regina's place. He lives two blocks down and offered to drive the ladies then walk home. Regina seemed the most eager to keep the conversation going. Emma happily indulged her and answered all of Regina's questions and even attempted to find some common ground with Daniel. He, on the other hand, wasn't budging. He gave short answers, whenever the conversation geared toward him. Emma couldn't figure out, why he was being such an asshole. Especially since Regina's enthusiasm towards the conversation dwindled with each of Daniel's response.

Emma's never been more grateful to get out a car. One more second with Daniel and she might've strangled him. How dare he treat someone as special as Regina like that? She didn't see what Regina saw in him.

Emma patiently waits for Regina by the white fence, surrounding her property, as Daniel and Regina say their goodbyes. She refuses to watch, but knows a long time passes, and that their definitely exchanging saliva. Emma refrains from rolling her eyes, when she looks up and Daniel is kissing Regina's neck with his hands dangerously close to her butt. Regina happily walks over to Emma. She throws Daniel a certain look, and the boy sighs.

"See ya around, Emma."

Emma looks over her shoulder. She really wants to say, "Don't count on it." But instead plays nice for the sake of her budding friendship with his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Come by anytime for those free fries."

This seems to appease Regina, as she smiles, slipping her arm through Emma's. They head up the walkway, and Emma knows Daniel is watching every step of theirs. It doesn't bother Emma much, because now she gets to spend time alone with Regina.

As Emma steps inside, she suddenly feels out of place. She cannot even begin to comprehend the lavishness and grandeur of the house. Well, it's more like mansion. There's mahogany and crystal chandeliers and marble within the first inspection of the house. Regina must have noticed Emma frozen with awe, because she whispers near her ear, "I'll give you the tour later."

Regina's proximity sends a shiver down Emma's spine. She quickly turns to face the girl and blushes realizing how close their faces are. Emma takes a few steps back, still blushing. Regina can only giggle and grabs Emma's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma questions, as her feet hit the last step.

"My room." Regina answers, as if it was so obvious which it is.

"Oh. Why?"

"To put our bags away and wash up for dinner."

Regina lets go of Emma's hand, as she opens her bedroom door. Emma immediately misses it, but the sight of Regina's interrupts her feelings. Of course, it's not messy. And her bed is made and there are no traces of the clothes Regina tried on before settling. Emma cannot tell, if she's annoyed, or beyond impressed. She settles for a happy middle. But then she feels guilty for throwing her bag down by the door, so Emma sets it by Regina's desk. Emma allows her eyes to roam around the room, taking in as much as she can. She hears Regina open one of her dresser's, causing the blonde to turn around. Emma notices Regina pulling out a pair of sweats and red shirt with white writing on it.

"You're changing?" She makes a notion towards the clothing.

Regina faces the blonde, eyeing the clothing and then Emma. "Oh. Yeah. I like to get comfortable before dinner. Not that I'm not comfortable, but even more so."

"R-right. Should I leave or?"

"No. You can stay. I'll go to the bathroom, if you're uncomfortable with me changing here."

Emma's thoughts begin to run wild, but she calms herself without giving herself away. "Sure. I-I mean…no. You can stay. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Regina eyes Emma momentarily, but shrugs it off. "Okay then."

She steps in front of the mirror, striping her sweater off first. Emma quickly averts her eyes, as they're met with the black straps of Regina's bra. Emma plays with the hem of her shirt, waiting impatiently for Regina to finish. A lump forms in her throat, as she imagines how soft Regina's skin must feel. Or the lack of imperfections on it. Emma tries her best to think about anything else, but her mind keeps falling back to Regina's skin. The image of the straps resting, ever so perfectly, on her shoulder replays.

"Uh, Emma?"

Emma's eyes snap up to Regina's figure. The girl's cheeks are slightly pink and her skirt's zipper is half down. Her eyes land on Regina's black-laced underwear. _Of course, she's wearing matching underwear._ It takes her longer than necessary to focus on Regina's face once more.

"Yeah, what's up?" Emma attempts to sound nonchalant, as if she wasn't just checking Regina out.

"I think my zipper is stuck. Help. Please?" Regina's voice is soft and delicate. It's apparent the girl is under distress.

Emma nods her response. She nervously wipes her hands on her jeans, crossing the distance between them. Licking her lips, Emma carefully places a hand above Regina's hip to secure her grip. Clasping the zipper between her thumb and index finger, Emma lightly tugs on it. Nothing happens. Emma sighs and avoids glancing up. She's hyper aware of the closeness between her and Regina. There's not enough self-control in Emma to keep her from doing or saying something stupid. So she keeps trying with the zipper. It takes two other attempts, until the zipper gives. Emma slides the zipper down, but to her surprise the skirt stays snug on Regina's hips. _Woah, how tight is this skirt?_

Regina sighs and pushes the rest of skirt down her legs, then steps out of it. Emma's eyes widen. She's trying her best not to blantaly stare at Regina's legs, or her butt, or how the lace of her underwear complements Regina's skin perfectly. The girl takes a step or two back, allowing Regina to slip into her sweatpants. Emma is beyond relieved and plops back down on the bed, laying on her back. That cannot happen again. Emma might actually lose her mind.

Regina follows her, sitting unusually close. "Thanks. My mom told me the skirt was getting snug, but I wore it to spite her. Guess I learned my lesson." She half-smiles at Emma, looking down at her.

"I liked the outfit." Emma props herself up on her elbows. "I wouldn't wear it myself, but it looked great on you. But then again, what doesn't?"

Regina's cheeks become rosy again, a soft giggle escaping her. "Are you hitting on me, Emma Swan?"

"N-no, no! I'm just...being nice. A-and giving a simple compliment." Emma's cheeks are even redder than Regina's. She internally curses herself for becoming so flustered.

"I'm kidding. Sort of. I noticed you give me a lot of compliments. Which is sweet." Regina bites her lip, carefully picking her words. "But you don't have to. I want to be your friend. Not because of all the flattery, but because you're really cool and intrigue me."

Emma properly sits up. "I intrigue you?"

"Yeah," Regina nods, "You kinda do your own thing and no one knows a lot about you. Expect you dated Graham. Everyone knows Ruby. She's one of the prettiest girls in our grade and captain of the volleyball team. Killian is in that band and only dates rocker chicks. My point is that it's easy enough to find out information about your friends. But you're reserved and not apart of any clubs. I know, like, maybe three or four things about you. I can probably write a whole paper about one of your friends."

It takes Emma a couple seconds to process the information. 1. Regina wants to be friends. She explicitly said so. 2. She knows an awful lot about Ruby and Killian. Not hard enough information to find out, but still. Emma didn't think Regina, even knew, they existed. 3. Regina is genuinely interested in Emma. She actually wants to learn more about Emma.

Somehow, Emma can only spit out the following words, "What are the four things?"

Regina chuckles, not expecting Emma to respond as such. "You work at Pop's. You're in the foster care system. You did rec gymnastics for six years and you dig comic books."

"Right. Well like you said, I stay to myself and I don't really get close to much people. I'm surprised; you even wanna know anything about me. I feel like you're playing some sick joke on me."

"No! Oh no, Emma. I truly do wanna be friends with you. I like you and I enjoy spending time with you. You make me laugh a lot. And I love studying Spanish with you." Regina flashes Emma one of those smiles that causes her heart to flutter violently.

"The feelings are mutual." Emma returns the smile, but keeps her response short. There's much more on Emma's tongue. "So, uh, what did you wanna know?"

Regina blinks. "I don't have a list of questions. I mean, I'm curious about a lot of things, but I'm not going to start asking them."

"How come?"

"Because that's not how friendships start, silly. It's not so straightforward. We have to let things flow and be natural. Then eventually, hopefully, you'll satisfy my curiosity by simply opening up. I don't want to pry anything out of you."

"Gee," Emma rubs the back of her neck. "Way to make me feel bad."

Regina's eyes widen and she reaches forward to touch Emma's thigh. "That was not my intention!

Emma drops her own hand while eyeing the position of Regina's. She laughs wholeheartedly though, because she's only teasing. She did not mean for Regina to take it seriously. But it is cute how concerned the other girl became. "I'm yanking on your chains, Regina. It's okay." This seems to calm Regina, because she pulls her hand away. "But I don't mind answering a question or two."

Regina chews her bottom lip, carefully thinking her question through. "It's kind of personal...but what happened between you and Graham? Weren't you two friends then dating?"

Emma's back hits the bed once more. "Ugh. Graham. Yeah, he's kinda jerk. We were friends, because I met him through Ruby. They're childhood friends or whatever. I thought he was cute, so Ruby set us up. We dated for a short time though. Nothing like you and Daniel."

"I guess." Emma notices the tone of Regina's voice; it's hesitant. "Was it a mutual breakup?"

"No. He broke up with me." She does not want to say more, but she knows the next question out of Regina's mouth.

"What happened?"

"Uh...well, he didn't understand why I didn't want to have sex." Emma suddenly feels embarrassed, casting her eyes away from Regina's intense stare.

Regina frowns and scoffs loudly. "I don't think that's any of his business. But that is jerk like. I'm sorry about the break up, but you deserve better."

"Well...we did it once or twice, but I don't know, I wasn't into it. Not like he was." Emma shrugs.

"Still. He's an asshole."

Emma, unexpectedly, giggles at the sound of Regina swearing. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. But yeah, he is. Now he's with Slutty Briana. Guess he's getting it all the time now."

"Boys are stupid." Regina sighs, and lays next to Emma. She turns her face to Emma's. "I'm sorry, you dated that idiot. You deserve better."

"Yeah? Who?" Emma half-smiles, because it's the second time Regina's said that.

Regina shrugs, sliping her hands underneath her cheek. "I don't know. Not a jerk like him."

"It's okay. I'm not really into the whole dating thing anyway. But why'd you ask about Graham?"

"Oh. N-no reason. Just curious." Regina slightly blushes.

"It's bad, right? He must've spread a rumor or something. I don't care honestly. You can tell me." Emma knew Graham wouldn't have simply told people they broke up. Ruby did say something about it, but Emma said she didn't want to hear it.

"Umm...well, okay promise not to get mad." Emma nods her response. "He said you were gay. And not just gay, but gay for Ruby. People only believed half of it; the Ruby part. It's not even a bad thing, least I don't think. There's nothing wrong with a girl liking a girl. Especially a girl like Ruby! She's so pretty." Regina is about to go on, but stops upon looking at Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma furrows her eyebrows. "For what?"

"You're not upset? I mean...it's not like our small town is accepting of gay people. And then having someone spreading that rumor is horrible enough."

"No, I'm not upset. Least not with you. You're not the one who started it. And I'm not even gay. I do think she's pretty, but just as a friend." Emma sits up. "Well, I mean, I don't think I'm gay. I wouldn't even know. I dunno. What I'm saying is...I'm okay and we're okay."

Regina softly smiles. She is beyond relieved. It's too early in their friendship for her to offend Emma. "And even if you were...you can tell me. I don't care."

"You don't? Not even after I saw you in your underwear?" Emma winces upon hearing her words. Why'd she have to bring that up?

"No. Just because someone is gay, or hypothetically, because you're not. It does not mean they're attracted to every person of the same sex. Like how I'm not attracted to every boy." Regina comments.

"You're right, but thanks. If I ever come out, I'll let you know." Emma jokes, but somehow, it doesn't actually feel like a joke.

Regina laughs along with Emma's joke. She's about to respond, but the bedroom swings open. Emma breaks her eyes from Regina's face to see a tall, redheaded woman in the doorway. She cannot see the resemblance, if it's Regina's mom, but she's just as beautiful. The woman only looks couple years older than Regina. Her eyes are a striking blue, drawing Emma right into them. The woman curiously eyes Emma, before settling on Regina's laying form on the bed.

"Time for dinner, little shit."

Emma switches her gaze to Regina, as well. Regina rolls her eyes and shifts off the bed. "Yeah, okay, thanks Zelena. We'll be there in a minute."

"I didn't know you had company." Zelena flashes Emma a brilliant smile. Emma swoons. _Damn, are all the women in this house beautiful?_

"Uh, yeah, we're going to do some homework. I didn't mean to intrude on dinner or anything." Emma softly speaks up.

"Didn't look like much homework." Zelena knowingly smiles, as if in on a joke.

"Shut up, Zelena. We're coming. Leave."

Zelena sticks out her tongue, but exits the room, leaving the door open. Regina scoffs and heads over to her night stand. She releases her hair from the ponytail then clips her bangs out of her face. Emma blinks her surprise. She's never seen Regina with her hair down. It's longer than she expected, grazing the start of her waist.

"Ready?" Regina turns to face an awestruck Emma.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

Regina leads first. Emma follows closely behind. Her stomach grumbles loudly as a savory scent hits her nose. She even feels her mouth water.

"Fuck. What's your mom cooking?"

Regina giggles, glancing back at Emma. "Smells good, doesn't it? She's literally the best. Even cooking Cuban food. Daddy taught her and now he says, she even cooks better than his abuelita. But I think that's because he's completely in love with her."

Emma smiles along with Regina. "That's cute. Do you cook?"

"Yeah! I know most of my mom's recipes."

Regina leads Emma into the dining room. The table is set with most of the meal. Her dad is sitting at the head, sipping on a glass of whiskey. Zelena is two seats down, happily talking on the house phone. Her mother is nowhere to be seen, but Emma can hear her bustling away in the kitchen. Regina takes the seat opposite of Zelena, so Emma naturally sits next to her.

"So…" Emma leans closer to Regina to whisper, "Is Zelena related to you?"

Regina turns her head and nods. "Unfortunantely. Yeah, she's my older sister. She's visiting from college."

"Oh. I wouldn't have known. You two look so different."

"Half-sister." Regina corrects herself.

At the same moment, Regina's mother walks into the dining room with the main entree; lasagna. Emma's eyes dart between the woman, Regina and Zelena. She can see the resemblance. Zelena and Regina take after their mother, even if they do not resemble each other. Their mother is gorgeous too, but then again, Emma is not surprised. She sets the dish in front of Regina's father then takes her seat, at the other end. Emma cannot seem take her eyes off the woman. Their eyes meet, causing Emma to blush, but the other woman simply smiles.

"Regina, darling, you should introduce your guest." Her mother speaks up and all eyes turn to Emma which makes her blush even more.

"Sure! Okay. Emma, this is my dad, Henry Mills." The man waves and smiles, wrinkles forming underneath his eyes. "Then you've met Zelena, my sister." Zelena winks at her and Emma quickly shifts her eyes elsewhere. "And my mom, Cora Mills." Cora smiles once more at Emma and this time Emma returns it. "Everyone this is Emma. She was my Spanish partner. We're going to work together for the rest of the year."

"How lovely! That means we'll see more of you then." Cora addresses Emma.

"I hope so, if you'll have me and Regina invites me." Emma softly speaks. To say the least, she's a bit nervous and never formally met her friends' parents like this. It's usually in passing and a brief encounter. She's never had dinner with any them.

"Of course. Regina speaks highly of you and I love meeting her friends." Cora brightly smiles and Emma realizes her two daughters inheritated that infectious smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills."

Regina giggles, Zelena snorts and Cora lightly chuckles. "Please call me, Cora. My girls know I don't enjoy being called Mrs. Mills. Makes me feel older than I am."

Emma nods. "Right. Sorry. But you don't look old. I would've easily mistaken you for their sister."

Cora's cheeks light up with a faint blush and gently smiles. "You flatter me, Emma. Thank you. I cannot say my girls feel the same. They're constantly telling me, I'm too old to understand."

Emma refrains from laughing too hard, but Regina's father, Henry, is the one who releases a deep laughter. "Ah, mi amor, we're from a different time. But you're still the same nineteen year old to me."

Emma can see Regina touching her heart and muttering, aww, to herself. She cannot deny Henry Mills is quite smooth and a charmer. It seems to touch Cora too, because she ducks her head and waves her hand in dismissal.

"Ah, Mom! You know that's cute! You love it." Regina giggles.

"Oh, quiet both of you." Cora's tone, though, is far from authoritative. "Henry, please begin."

"Yes, dear." Henry serves himself a healthy portion of the lasgna then extends his hand for Zelena's plate. He finishes with the rest of the table then everyone helps themselves to the other side dishes. There's so much food Emma does not know where to begin.

Everyone is silent for the first half of the meal then Henry clears his throat, drawing attention to himself. "So Emma where's your family from?"

"Dad." Regina hisses, but Emma shakes her head, touching Regina's arm. Henry lifts an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's okay, Regina. I actually never knew my real parents, Mr. Mills."

"Oh? What happened? Are you adopted?" Cora interjects.

Emma shakes her head once more. "No, not adopted. Apparently my mom dropped me off by a fire station. I've been in the foster care system all my life." It's not hard for Emma to discuss, people ask her about her family all the time. She used to snap at them, but after telling the story over and over, the girl formed a callous to it.

Cora drops her fork, frowning. "Oh my. I'm sorry to hear."

"Thank you, but it's okay. I've been with some great families." _Lies._ But people do not want to hear about how rough Emma's had it. They want to falsely believe their tax dollars are not being wasted. She decides to indugle them. It's easier this way.

"Really?" Emma's eyes dart back to Henry. "My office and I have been fighting for years to prevent the privatization of foster homes. It's such an ugly thing. Government money is pumped into these companies that find homes for these kids. But the homes and the people are ridiculous and care nothing for the kids. Most of the money stays with the company while the children suffer. I don't mean to say, this is your experience, but I don't want you to feel like you have to lie."

Emma stares dumbfoundedly at Henry then turns to Regina for help. "Daddy is in the Mayor's office. Well, he is the Mayor. Before he worked on the city council. He's an advocate against and for a lot of things, but especially the privatization of foster homes and prisons."

Emma slowly nods then glances back at the man. "Wow. Thank you. I rather not though, if that's all right."

"But of course, whatever makes you comfortable. Honesty is always valued here." Henry firmly, but lovingly states. Emma sees Cora nod her agreement.

The conversation switches to Zelena and college. Emma enjoys herself as much as possible. Regina's parents are utterly in love, Regina is obsessed with them and Zelena seems indifferent, but occassionaly, Emma catches a glimmer of awe in her eyes. Cora expresses a lot of interest in Emma which would usually make her uncomfortable, but Regina is the same. Henry, himself, is not much of a talker, but participates by laughing or making a comment or two. She's sitting the closest to him and sometimes he'll mutter things only she can hear. Emma always sniggers. It becomes a thing. He'll say some sly remark and Emma will laugh to herself with Henry chuckling in his drink. Cora, eventually catches on, but let's it slide. She just throws them a stern look whenever one of them laughs. Also Emma has a feeling, Zelena is flirting with her, but she cannot say for certain.

At the end of the meal, Emma and Regina offer to help clean up, but Cora waves them away. She states Zelena and Henry are enough help, which causes the two to exchange looks and groan loudly. Cora is not having any of it, because she snaps her fingers and they immediately stop whining. Regina catches hold of Emma's hand once more, leading her away from the catastrophe.

Emma smiles to herself, glancing down at their hands. As usual, Emma cannot refrain from commenting and leaving a good thing be. "You know, you don't have to hold my hand everytime we go to your room."

Regina stops in her tracks, drops her eyes to their hands, then to Emma's face. "Oh. My bad. Sorry." She, however, does not let go of Emma's hand.

"I don't mind it. Nothing to worry about. I just cannot seem to keep my big mouth shut."

"I see. Okay then." Regina proceeds to the top of the stairs.

Emma sighs, sensing Regina is uncomfortable. This time she stays quiet. Regina silently leads them into her room, dropping their hands once inside. She heads over to her bag and pulls out a notebook and folder.

"Regina." Emma finally decides to speak up.

Regina does not look up from whatever is inside her folder. "Yes, Emma?" Her tone of voice is not the playful, or lighthearted, one Emma's use too.

"I didn't mean to upset you, or make you uncomfortable. I honestly don't care, if you hold my hand. I think its cute… and I kinda like when you do it."

Regina sits on her bed, tucking one leg underneath her. "I'm not upset or uncomfortable."

Emma frowns and sits too, but on the other side. "Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because," Regina is now looking up at Emma, "we have work to do, and I'm reading the prompt for the paper."

"Okay." Emma sighs, letting it go, though she feels something else is off. She retrieves her own notebook and the paper Senora handed out about the essay. She rummages through her bag for her glasses' case.

"What are you looking for?"

"My glasses. Can't read without them."

"I remember."

Emma exclaims in victory, once she finds them, then slips them on. She pulls Regina's chair closer to the bed, placing the notebook on the bed while reading over the paper. Leaning back into the chair, Emma chews on the back of her pen, as she tries to understand the assignment while coming up with a topic. She glances over at Regina whose begun writing something on a blank page in the notebook. Emma sighs then begins to brainstorm ideas for the paper. None of them seem interesting enough to write 800 words about. Dropping her pen, Emma groans and slumps into her chair.

"What's the matter, Emma?" Regina pauses the movement of her pencil.

Emma groans once more, but leans forward, dropping her head on the bed. "I can't do it!"

"Do what?"

"The paper. Or the outline. Whatever we're doing right now." Emma speaks into the bed, her words muffled.

"Yes, you can. Are you having trouble picking a topic?" Regina slides Emma's notebook into her lap as Emma nods. "These are all great ideas."

Emma lifts her head. "Yeah? But I don't know, if I like them."

Regina furrows her eyebrows. "Why? What's not to like? You can write a lot about each one."

"But I wanna write about something that interests me. I don't wanna force myself to write about something boring."

"Okay. What did you have questions about? If you have questions, its most likely can be found in the play, or an interpretation you gathered."

"I dunno. I always wondered why all the characters had no real names, expect for Leonardo."

"Well you can write about that. It's a vague and more research type of topic, but if you write it well, I think Senora will like it."

Emma sighs and reaches for Regina's copy of _Bodas de Sangre_ absentmindely flipping through the pages. "I guess. What are you writing about?"

"La Muerte. You know, how she comes to the wedding and everything, it's definitely foreshadowing, but I want to expand on it. Because I'm interested in that." Regina shrugs as she snatches her play back from Emma.

"You're so smart." Emma mutters without much thought.

"As are you." Regina quickly replies.

Emma hums, but doesn't respond. She watches Regina work for a couple minutes before turning over a blank page in her notebook. After moments of staring at the page, and returning to her bag for the play, Emma begins to attempt an outline. It actually comes along well and she manages to outline an introduction, the conclusion and almost two paragraphs. She drops her pen, cracking her knuckles, moaning in relief. Regina glances upon hearing the sound, blushing lightly, but quickly returns to her work. Emma peers over into Regina's notebook, quite impressed with what she can read. She lifts her pen to the paper and starts writing Regina's full name and doodling flowers, lighting bolts, tiaras and pom poms around it. This causes Regina to stop her work, mesmerized by Emma's art. It's not until Emma is finished does she realize Regina is intently staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you. I just didn't feeel like working anymore." Emma awkwardly smiles.

"No, it's okay. I think I'm done anyway. You're really good. Do you take classes?" Regina points to the little piece of work.

"Ha. No. It's just something I do when I'm bored."

"The community college offers classes though. You should look into it. If you can build a portfolio, then you can apply to art school. I don't know, if you've thought about after high school or anything."

Emma properly sits up in the chair. She stares at the doodle then shyly glances up at Regina. "You think? I don't think I'm that good. I've never really thought about becoming an artist."

Regina pushes her own books and stuff out of the way, shifting closer to Emma. "You can do so much with an art degree. If you like comics, you can design them. Or illustrate little children books. Even work on animated movies, drawing the stills and concepts."

"How do you know so much?"

"I don't know." Regina shrugs. "I read a lot, I guess."

Emma contemplates Regina's words for a moment. "Huh. Maybe. Would you come with me?"

"To the classes?" Regina curiously asks.

"No, I mean, like to look at them then maybe sign up for one." Emma drops her eyes once again to the doodle.

Regina excitedly nods, bouncing a couple times. "Oh my gosh, yes! I'd love to come. I'm honored you asked me."

"You had the idea first." Emma lifts her gaze. "Thanks though. I've never thought about it."

"Of course." She cautiously takes hold of Emma's notebook. "Do you want me to go over this? Or are you solid?"

Emma is momentarily loss, blinking at the sudden change of topic. "Oh, um, yeah please. I need to outline one more paragraph, but I think everything else is okay."

Regina simply nods, taking her pen to the paper to keep track. Emma nervously watches, suddenly uncertain about her words and thoughts. She sees Regina scribble something, but decides not to ask, until she's finished. Regina, after fifteen minutes, looks up from the outline with one of her famous smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma!" Ruby nudges Emma's shoulder, calling her name for the third time.

Killian and Ruby were talking about a party on Saturday night, after Ruby's last volleyball game, but Emma was not paying much attention. She already knew Ruby would drag her out, it's not like she really needed the details. She'd stay, as long, as Ruby wanted or until Emma figured her friend had enough to drink.

"Hmm?" Emma snaps back into focus, casting her eyes over to Ruby.

"Did you hear me?"

"Uh, no?"

"Will you come to my game then drive us all to the party?" Ruby bats her eyelashes.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. When is it again?" She pulls out her new planner. Regina bought it for her, after Emma registered for an art class. Emma hates to admit it, but her life is much easier with it.

Ruby laugs at the sight of the planner. "This Saturday. The game is at 12:00. Then the party starts at eight. Come for me at 8."

Emma writes it all down then glances up at Killian and Ruby, who are staring at her. "What?"

"What?" Killian exclaims. "What yourself! What is that? Do you have a planner?"

Emma slides the planner sheepishly back into her bag. "Yeah...and so what if I have a planner?"

"It's a planner for one." Ruby giggles. "Then it's you and you're actually using it. What happened to your fool proof system?" She taps Emma's arm.

"Not exactly fool proof. After signing up for that art class, there's too much to keep track of. The sharpie and arm trick isn't working anymore."

Ruby leans against Killian, who slings an arm over her shoulder. "Uh-uh. Right." She eyes Emma suspiciously. "Did you buy it yourself?"

"N-no." Emma blushes. "Regina did." She barely whispers.

Ruby's eyebrows practically lift into her hairline and she wears a smug expression on her face. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that. Who bought it for you?"

"If I'm not mistaken, Ruby, I think she said Regina bought her the planner." Killian speaks matter of fact.

Ruby giggles as Emma's blush becomes more prominent. Emma cannot even mutter a decent comeback. She's far too embarrassed and fears she'll make things even worse. They run their course with the jokes, making kissy noises, as Emma rolls her eyes and blushes. Most of the cafeteria does not care, but a few people curiously watch them. Emma is unaware, because of the relentless teasing. They were the exact same way when she started crushing on Graham, but somehow it feels 10x worse. After a couple minutes, Ruby sits up properly. She shifts closer to Emma, straddling the bench then rests her chin on Emma's shoulder. Her eyelashes brush against Emma's cheek, proving how close the girl is. Emma swallows thickly, forcing herself to remain calm.

"You know, we're joking, right?"

Emma nods. "Yeah. It's nothing. I don't really care."

Ruby smiles, then switches her chin with her cheek. "Exactly. Like how we don't care, if you actually do like Regina."

Emma glances down at Ruby, smiling softly, then switches her gaze to Killian. "Yeah, I know. Even if I did...I doubt she'd even feel the same about me. She's with Daniel."

"You never know. I've heard rumors." Ruby mumbles.

"Rumors?" Emma stares at Killian. The boy only shrugs. "About Regina or Daniel?"

"Both. But we can't really trust rumors. Graham said we were lesbians for each other. You haven't even made a move on me." Ruby jokes.

"You couldn't handle it, if I did." Emma retorts.

"Shut up!" Ruby giggles. She lifts her head from Emma's shoulder then playfully pushes her.

Her playful demeanour drops, however, when she sees Regina approaching their table. She glances back at Killian, but he gives her an act normal look. Ruby plays it off, because Emma is watching her. Regina smiles her appreciation then slips behind Emma, covering the girl's eyes with her hands. She contains a giggle as Emma jumps with surprise.

Regina whispers dangerously close to Emma's ear, "Guess who?"

Emma's cheeks heat up and she knows her friends will tease her later. "Hmm...Zelena?"

"That's rude." Regina scoffs. "Guess again."

"Obviously it's the prettiest cheerleader." Emma clasps her hands around Regina's wrists then places them on her shoulder, before turning around to face Regina. "I was right."

Regina giggles. She doesn't even bother to remove her hands from Emma's shoulder, instead circles them around the girl's neck. "Don't let Brianna hear you. She'll have your neck."

"It's true!" Emma exclaims. "I don't care about Brianna. For obvious reasons."

"Duh. Right. Anyway, I came over, because I was wondering, if you're going to the party on Saturday?"

Ruby answers before Emma can. "Yes! She is. She's even driving us there."

"Great!" Regina smiles at Ruby. "You guys now it's a costume party, right?"

Ruby and Killian nod, but Emma's eyes seem to bulge out their sockets. "No! No, no, I did not know it's a costume party." She turns to Ruby. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I didn't think it mattered. Would you have shown up in costume?" Ruby questions.

"Maybe. I dunno. I would've liked the option to choose. Do you guys have costumes?"

Killian nods. "Yup. I'm going as Captain Hook."

"Oh! I can see that! But like a ruggedly handsome and younger one." Regina chimes in, eyeing Killian over Emma's shoulder.

"Exactly, babe." He winks at Regina, causing the girl to blush.

"I'm Red Riding Hood, but obviously I'm slutting it up." Ruby smirks.

Emma frowns. "Is it fairytale themed?"

"Yes, Emma." Regina rolls her eyes. "Haven't you seen the flyers around school?"

"No? I don't really pay much attention. Will I look stupid, if I don't wear a costume?" Emma pouts.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Maybe."

All three people chime in at the same time. This only causes Emma to pout more and groan. "Thanks guys." She focuses back on Regina. The girl seems more than happy as she presents Emma with a smile, adjusting her arms on Emma's shoulders. "You already have a costume, don't you?"

"But of course. I'm going as Alice in Wonderland."

"Isn't she blonde?" Emma expertly weighs in.

Regina narrows her eyes "And?"

"My bad. Okay. That'll look great. Guess I'm left out."

Regina frowns. "No, you won't. I'm sure other people won't have costumes. It's no big deal."

Emma shrugs, still pouting a little bit. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

The week comes and goes. Emma happily turns in her Spanish paper, feeling good about it. Ruby and Regina, seperatetly, try to help her find a costume for the party. All the costume shops are empty and Regina offers to head into the city, but Emma tells her it's not that serious. Ruby's team wins the game and Emma bought her friend a bouquet of flowers ahead of time. It's Emma's first time seeing Ruby blush and the girl jumped into Emma's arms, wrapping her legs around Emma's waist. Emma almost fell, but tightly held Ruby close to her. She did not want to admit it, but having Ruby in her arms, felt weirdly good.

Now Emma has two hours to figure out, if she wants to wear a costume. Even if she does, what's she going to assemble on such short notice? She's standing in front of her closet, emptily staring at her clothes. Then hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Emma sighs.

David slowly enters the room. He barely takes two steps into room. He watches Emma, tilting his head, wondering why she's staring at her closet. David's fifteen years older than Emma, but still acts like a teenager. Emma and him get along well. It's safe to say, he's Emma's favorite foster parent. He lets Emma do her own thing, but makes sure she's accountable. He even makes them have dinner twice a week. Emma secretly wishes, she was paired with David earlier. Then he might've considered adopting her. She knows its feeble wish. She's too old now.

"What's up, David?"

"Just checking to see what time you're coming home." David awkwardly leans against the wall. He's still not use to the whole parenting thing.

"Don't I have a twelve o'clock curfew?" Emma turns to face David.

David laughs and scratches the back of his neck. "Oh, right. Yeah. I actually, uh, have a date tonight, so don't forget your key."

Emma lifts an eyebrow. "A date? With?"

"Remember Mary Margaret?" David does not wait for Emma to respond. "Yeah, well, I finally asked her out."

"I think she's adorable. I never figured her to be your type."

"No? What's so different about her?"

Emma shrugs. "She's so warm and cuddly. Like I can see her being such a cute mom and baking cookies and all that stuff. I dunno, she oozes stability and like she's ready to settle down. I never figured you for that type of guy."

David chuckles, nodding. "I see. I can settle down. I have you, don't I?"

"For two more years." Emma looks down at her feet. "It's not the same thing."

"Oh." There's something on the tip of David's tongue, but he decides to wait. "Yeah, she's different from the girls, I usually date. But I think that's a good thing. Time for a change."

"Well, I wish you luck." Emma focuses her attention back to her closet.

"What's the matter?" David takes another step.

Emma groans. "There's the stupid costume party and I don't have anything to wear."

"I have stuff." David comments cooly.

Emma swiflty turns around. "Seriously? Can I look through it? I mean, I doubt anything will fit."

David nods and leads the way out the room. "Some will. I was quite small." He turns into his room, leaving the door open for Emma. Opening his closet, David pulls out a large clear plastic bin filled with clothes. "I know what will fit and what won't."

"Sweet. It's fairytale themed, but I don't care about that part. Any costume, please."

He begins to search through the bin, digging out a few items of clothing. He settles on a sailor's hat. David eyes the hat, eyes Emma, then shakes his head.

Emma lifts an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't think you'll like it."

Emma kneels next to him and places the hat on her head. "A sailor?"

David laughs genuinely. "Fraid not. Hugh Heffner." Emma shakes her head, clueless. "Come on. You know, the guy responsible for The Playboy Bunnies, The Playboy Mansion…"

It clicks for Emma and she chuckles. "Oh! Okay. Maybe. Can I try on the outfit?"

"Yeah, but I think the shorts might be too big for you."

* * *

Emma arrives promptly to Ruby's house. She steps out the car and watches her reflection in the car window. It's already dark out, but she can make herself out with the help of street lights. Emma ended up loving the Hugh Heffner outfit. The shorts were too long and big. David called Mary Margaret and she came over to hem and tuck it in. The jacket/robe and shorts were a matching set; red crushed velvet. It actually was quite comfortable. Mary Margaret hemmed the shorts above Emma's mid thigh. David did not seem too happy about it, but he mumbled his comments to himself. He became even more enraged when Mary Margaret suggested Emma wear fishnet stockings. Emma and Mary Margaret laughed when he told Emma, he forbade her to leave the house looking like a stripper. It felt good to have someone worried about her. She persuaded him though, but in exchange, she had to help out at the mechanic shop during Christmas break. The jacket/robe had a deep chest opening, so Emma wore an old black tank top. For shoes, she wore a pair of ankle boots. She never wears them, because of the heel, but thought it looked cute with the outfit. David almost had a heart attack after seeing the whole outfit. Mary Margaret loved the outfit and thanked Emma for including her in the process.

As she adjusts the hat on her head, Emma climbs the stairs to Ruby's quaint house. She rings the doorbell, but within seconds Ruby is through the door.

"Let's go. Granny is yelling my ears out." Ruby mumbles. She slams the door then flies down the steps.

Emma can see an ample amount of Ruby's legs with her costume. It's the simple Red Riding Hood Outfit, but shorter and Ruby is wearing very high heels. Emma knows, she'll end up having to hold them. She trails behind Ruby, until it's time to turn towards the driver's side. It's not until they're both settled does Ruby comment on Emma's outfit.

"Damn, Emma. You look sexy. You're Hugh, huh?" Ruby trails her eyes over Emma's outfit.

"Yeah. I know, it's not fairy tale, but it's cool, right?"

Ruby bites her lip and nods. "Very cool. All the girls and guys are gonna flock to you. I'm definitely going to cock block. You're mine."

Emma chokes up, but does not comment. "You look great too, Rubs. Is this why your Grandma was yelling?" She playfully pinches Ruby's bare thigh.

"Ugh. Yeah." Ruby buckles up as Emma drives down the street to Killian's house. "She told me, it's too revealing. Duh, Granny. That's the point."

"She's looking out for you." Emma chuckles.

"Well, I'm not an old lady yet. I'm going to flaunt it. I don't care."

Emma switches the conversation easily. The drive is fun after they pick up Killian. Ruby pretends to drool all over him, but tells him he looks like a complete asshole. Emma agrees. His leather attire is quite snug and he popped the buttons open for his jacket, showcasing a lot of chest and hair. Killian is not swayed and thinks he looks "banging." He's even sporting more eyeliner than usual. If Emma's not mistaken, his attempted beard even looks better. Killian is impressed with Emma's costume too. He plans to steal the idea for next Halloween, even suggesting the girls should dress up as his bunnies. That causes Ruby to unbuckle her seatbelt and reach back to punch him in the chest.

They arrive inside of the party around 9:00. It was a struggle to find parking and they eventually gave up and parked two blocks down. Ruby complained about the distance, so Killian offered to give her a piggy back ride. Then he switched with Emma after a block.

It's already packed with people, red solo cups thrown every where and couples making out on almost every surface. Emma scans the room for Regina, but cannot spot her in the living room turned dance floor. She figures, the girl is elsewhere, or not yet arrived. Ruby intertwines their fingers, leading them into the kitchen. Killain follows close behind.

The kitchen is not as crowded, but some people are chatting. Others gathered around a keg and Emma spots a guy from her Pre-Calc class, smoking a joint with his head out the window. The host approaches them. He's 6'5 and built like a rock. Matt is on the football team and throws the best parties. Least that's what Emma hears. They all seem the same to her.

"Wassup, my dudes?" Matt yells over the music. "Red Riding Hood, I've seen three others. Captain Hook! Love it." He then turns to Emma. "Woah. Are you the original player, Hugh Heffner?"

"You got it." Emma replies.

"I like. Not fairy tale, but who cares? I think I saw some chick dressed as a cat." He pats Killian's shoulder roughly. "There's drinks and food in here. More food coming. If you wanna smoke, the potties are outside by the pool. Don't worry. The pool is covered and sealed. Safety first. All right, my dudes. Have a fun time." He leaves them and yells to a group of guys in the living room.

Ruby weaves, her and Emma, expertly to the table filled with liquor, cans of beer, and sodas. "Do you want anything, Ems?"

"No. Gotta drive, remember?"

Ruby pouts as she fixes herself a mixed drink. "Why are you always so responsible?"

"I'm okay with Emma not drinking. I rather not die at 17." Killian comments as he downs two shots. "I'll drink for the both of us."

Emma chuckles. "Thanks, Killian. How thoughtful."

"I try! Okay, I'm gonna find Isabelle. Shall we meet here at 11:45?" Both girls nod and Killian escorts himself out of the kitchen.

Ruby sips from her cup, surveying the room, before eyes landing on Emma. "So what are you gonna do all night?"

"I dunno. Make sure you and Killian don't get in trouble." Emma shrugs.

"I'm not!" Ruby rolls her eyes then chugs her drink. "When have I ever gotten into trouble?"

"Shall I retell the story of the end of year party this summer?"

Ruby blushes, the images suddenly flooding her memory. "Fuck. I forgot."

Emma laughs then nods. "Yeah, but I doubt anyone else did. What did they call you?" Emma thinks for a moment. "Right! Ruby the Topless Wonder."

"Okay! I get it. I cause trouble." Ruby fixes another drink. "But not tonight. I'm staying close to you."

"No, you're not." Emma plucks Ruby's drink from her hand, taking a careful sip. The alochol burning the back of her throat. "Yuck. No, you're gonna find one of your boyfriends. Then I'll have to search for you. Only to discover you, tongue down their throat and not wearing all your clothes."

"Nope, I promise you. The only person I'm kissing tonight is you." Ruby slyly smiles.

Emma knows, if she was eating or drinking something, she would have choked. "E-excuse me?"

"I'm staying close to you tonight. So I won't cause trouble. I don't plan on kissing anyone. If I do, it'll be you, since I'm hanging close."

"Oh okay. No tongue." Emma plays off her nervousness.

Ruby winks. "No promise, babe." She tosses her drink in the sink then the cup in the trash. "C'mon, I wanna dance!"

Emma allows Ruby to lead her into the living room. She is not one for dancing, so she sits on a couch and Ruby dances in front of her. Occassionally, Ruby will pull her up and dance closely on Emma. Emma, not knowing what to do, simply guides her hands to Ruby's waist as the girl dances. This goes on for about thirty minutes until Ruby tires herself out. Least Emma knows for maybe five minutes. Ruby sits on Emma's lap, her legs resting on the other end of the couch. Emma settles her hands on Ruby's thighs. She takes notice to Ruby's soft skin. Absentmindedly, Emma's fingers draw shapes on her friend's skin.

"Have you seen Regina?" Ruby asks, during an interval of music.

Emma shakes her head. "No, I've been with you all night."

"She's on the other side of the room. You should go say hi." Ruby smirks.

"I'm okay. I'll see her before we leave." Emma, in reality, desperately wants to go. She decides, though, it's best to stay with Ruby.

Ruby eyes Emma knowingly. "You sure? I'm fine here. I'll stay here until you come back. Or I'll come find you. Hopefully not tongue down her throat."

"Stop!" Emma blushes and ducks her head in Ruby's neck.

She can feel Ruby laughing, but she refuses to look up. Everyone, Killian and Ruby, are so adamant about her crush on Regina. It's not a crush, but admiriation. No, Emma never thinks about holding Regina's hand, or buying her gifts, or kissing her neck, or even falling asleep with Regina in her arms. Of course not. Emma only sees Regina as a friend. Platonic admiriation.

Ruby relentlessly pokes Emma's side until the blonde finally lifts her head. Her friend is blushing, second time in their friendship. She lifts an eyebrow then turns her head to see Regina. Emma blinks rapidly. Regina looks hot. She always does, but her costume is beyond belief. Her Alice in Wonderland costume is not something for the faint of heart. The costume is one piece, but the top is cropped to stop underneath Regina's chest, like a sports bra. The sleeves and collar are attached by three straps of fabric that go from the respected parts to the skirt. The skirt itself is non existent. It barely covers Regina's butt properly, but the girl is also wearing blue fishnet stockings. She's wearing black gloves that go to her elbows, buckled heels, and a bow head band. Her bangs and ponytail are nowhere to be seen, instead Regina's hair flows down her back in soft curls. The outfit is black and white, not the usual blue and white that most Alice costumes are.

"H-hi, R-regina. Your costume...umm...it's-wow." That's all Emma can manage. She's impressed, because her heart is beating ferociously.

Regina's eyes drops to where Emma's hands are griping Ruby's thigh. "Hi, Emma. Hi, Ruby." She spits Ruby's name out with malice. Ruby herself feels it. "Thank you, Emma. I'm glad you like it."

Emma swallows, suddenly feeling extremely thristy. Her throat is dry and aches. "Like is an understatement."

Ruby rolls her eyes then makes sudden eye contact with Regina. The other girl's eyes are boring into her soul and Ruby realizes she is not welcomed. "Okay...um, I'm gonna get something to eat then maybe find some of the girls from my team." She pats Emma's hand then lifts herself off her lap. "We'll find each other. Bye, Regina."

"Bye, Ruby!" Regina's voice is laced with artifical sweetness.

Emma's eyes follow Ruby, until she's lost in the crowd. She feels the couch dip then casts her eyes back to Regina. Emma half-smiles. "You seriously are drop dead gorgeous. I'm surprised Daniel isn't attached to your hip."

"Oh, yeah, he's here somewhere. I left him in the backyard after he started shot gunning beers with his teammates." Regina rolls her eyes.

"Really?" Emma chuckles. "If we were dating, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Especially not tonight."

Regina hums. "Like you were doing with Ruby tonight?"

Emma questioningly lifts an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You said, you wouldn't let me out of your sight. And you've been with Ruby all night. So you're keeping her close, not losing her or whatever. You're both attached to the hips tonight."

"Oh. Um...yeah, I guess. Ruby's a partyer and she wanted to stay close, so she wouldn't get in trouble." Emma tugs on her shorts. "It's different from what I meant...regarding you."

Regina crosses her arms. "How's it different?"

"I...if I was Daniel...I wouldn't want to let you out of my sight, because I wouldn't wanna anyone looking at you, or trying to dance with you. He should be here protecting you and making sure everyone sees how hot you look, but then showing them you're off limits." Emma chews on her lip. "How'd you know I was with Ruby all night?"

"I saw when you guys came in the party." Regina shrugs. "Then when she danced with you. Or on you. I came over to say hi, but looked like I was interrupting something."

Emma blushes. "N-no. She said something stupid and I was hiding."

"Right." Regina unclenches her jaw. She's not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous of. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah. Shoot." Emma repositions herself to face Regina. Their knees are barely touching.

"It's about sex. I think I'm ready to have sex with Daniel, but I don't know who to ask. Def not my mom and Zelena is gonna be too crude." Regina knows she should not lie. But she's hurt and for some reason is lashing out. She cannot explain why she's hurt, but it does not matter to her right now. Regina just wants to get back at Emma.

Emma's expression drops immediately. It's the last thing she wants to talk with Regina about. Especially not sex between her and Daniel. "O-oh. I, uh, assumed you two already...you know, because it's been a while."

Regina shakes her head, feeling a bit better now. "No. I told him I wanted to wait."

"Okay." Emma lifts the hat off her head, flipping her to one side of her face. "I don't think I'm the right person though. I only had sex with Graham twice."

"But is there anything I should know, or do?"

"Umm…get some lube?" Emma feels uncomfortable and wants to leave. Find Ruby or Killian. She does not want to have this conversation.

Regina props her elbow on the couch, settling her hand in her hair. "Did it hurt? I heard it does."

Emma sighs and tucks her hair behind her ear. "A little. Only for a few seconds. Then you kinda get used to it." Emma casts her eyes around the room, looking for an escape.

"But you didn't like it? I mean, he must've done something wrong. Some girls cannot get enough."

"No...he was fine. I think. I have nothing else to compare it to, but I just wasn't comfortable with the whole thing. I'm sure, it'll be different with Daniel. You two are in love and known each other for years." Emma forces all of this out while the tears sting her eyes.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina smiles, oblivious to Emma's pain.

Emma nods and clears her throat. "Uh, can you give me a minute? I think there's something in my eye."

She dashes off the couch and runs down the hall where she keeps seeing people go. Emma bumps into Matt, but tries to hide her tears as they begin to fall.

"Easy there, Hugh." Matt says. He spots Emma's tears. "Yo, dude, someone touch you? Cause I'll fuck 'em up. Not at my party."

Emma laughs half-heartedly. "No, but thanks. Is there somewhere I can go?"

"Yeah, upstairs. Go down the hall, third door on the left. It's my parents room. No one should be there. There's a huge sign on the door."

"Thanks, Matt. You're a cool guy." Emma sniffles.

"Anytime." He pulls Emma into a quick hug before the girl escorts herself to the bedroom.

 **A/N: Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter ones?  
Hope it was a pleasant read! And worth the ****wait, I keep forgetting to upload bc the semester is already so hectic.  
Also Regina's costume is the one, Lauren Jaurgeui wore for halloween. If you look on her instagram, you'll see it. I loved it so much and I knew Regina had to wear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you're a reader that prefers Regina and Emma, this is not the chapter for you. I'd suggest skipping it. Sorry. But this fic is also about Emma coming into her sexuality, so not every chapter is centered around the main ship. We'll get to Emma and Regina, I promise.**

Emma is able to calm herself, as soon as she enters the bedroom. She's no longer on a brink of a panic attack. The tears came and left. She felt stupid now. Crying over something as frivolous as her friend thinking about sex. But Emma knows it's not that simple. She cannot bring herself to formulate the thoughts and admit it to herself.

The party is still in full effect, but she's not in the mood to face the crowd. Or even Regina. Emma walks around Matt's parents room, not really looking for anything, but peering into some drawers. There's a stack of books and magazines by table near the bed, so Emma finds herself on the floor flipping through them.

The bedroom, unexpectedly, opens. A girl, Emma recognizes walks in, swearing to herself. She's a petite blonde, with thick hair brushing against her shoulders. Emma recognizes her costume, Goldielocks. The girl slams the door, but stops abruptly upon seeing Emma.

"Oh shit. I didn't think anyone else was up here." The girl sighs.

"Do you need some space? I can leave." Emma closes the magazine, but the other blonde shakes her head.

"No, umm, you can stay. But do you mind, if I do too? I cannot handle one more second of that disaster."

Emma nods and the girl sits next to Emma, pressing her back against the bed. "What happened?" Emma questions after allowing the girl a minute to breathe.

"It's complicated." She draws her knees underneath her chin. "There's this person. I'm sort of dating them, but not really. I saw them kissing someone. I just...I dunno. It became too much."

"I get that." Emma glances over at her. "Sorry you had to see that though."

"Thanks." The girl extends her hand. "I'm Rose, by the way."

Emma accepts it, briefly shaking hands. "Emma. I think we might have a class together. You look familiar."

Rose eyes Emma for a moment. "Huh. I think you're right. Maybe." She picks up one of the magazines from the stack. "Cosmopolitan?"

Emma lightly chuckles. "Seems Matt's mom is interested in 'how to spice up an ordinary date night.'" She reads one of the subheadings from the magazine. "I didn't know what else to do. The other option was reading a book about President Reagan."

Rose fakes a gag and rolls her eyes. "When pigs fly."

Emma laughs again. "Exactly. They aren't bad though. She filled out some of the quizzes and I've been having a laugh."

"Oh, lemme see!" Rose leans over Emma's shoulder. Emma, involuntarily, inhales a scent of the girl. She smells like cheap beer, a hint of marijuana and then something sweet. Ironically enough, it's actually roses.

"Yeah, okay, so there's this quiz called, "Are your needs fulfilled?" It's safe to say Ms. Matt is not fulfilled." Emma flips to the quiz and points.

Rose lets out a loud laugh. "Oh my God! "Does your man help you reach climax, even after he's finished?" She flat out circled, no. How sad."

"Yeah, but isn't that most guys?" Emma questions.

"Probably, yeah, but not like I care." Rose shrugs, as she reads the rest of the quiz.

Emma furrows her eyebrows, but picks up another magazine. She scoffs loudly, as she starts reading an article. "Listen to this. "If my boyfriend is happy, so am I. What more can a girl want? He comes home from a long day of work and I see him light up, as I put his favorite meal on the table. I do, almost, whatever he wants in the bedroom. It's safe to say, we're both contented with the relationship."

Rose rolls her eyes. "As if! Like I'm going to stay home all day and slave over a stove. That isn't a relationship. It's ownership. I bet, she's never had an orgasm."

"Have you?" The words come out of Emma's mouth without much thought. She's interested in Rose's answer.

Rose glances over at Emma, shocked. "Yeah. I mean, haven't you?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. I've only had sex twice."

"You can have an orgasm without having sex." Rose chuckles.

Emma ponders this for a second then it dawns on her. "Oh. Yeah. I-I've never."

"Seriously?" Rose crosses her legs Indian style. "You should. It's a great way to gain self-confidence. You learn more about yourself too."

Emma blushes, now looking away from Rose. "I'd have to read a lot of Cosmo to figure it out."

"No! It's a lot easier than you think. And after you do then you can tell your partner what you like and don't. Take control of your body, Emma. Trust me. You'll be thanking me." Rose smiles then leans back against the bed.

"S-so...you and that boy? Does he...you know?" Emma avoids Rose's eyes.

Rose faintly laughs, looking up from her magazine. "Can you keep a secret?" Emma easily nods. "She's not a boy."

Emma's eyes widen, suddenly she's seeing Rose differently. Not in a bad way, but it makes sense her attitude toward Cosmopolitan and how overly confident she seems. "Oh. Does anyone else know?"

"No. Only me and her. Now you." Rose chews on her lip. "You're not going to tell though?"

"No. No. I'd never." Emma pauses. "I've actually been...thinking about it."

Rose lifts an inquistive eyebrow. "Yeah? How come? Are you crushing on someone?"

Emma shrugs. "I think so. I dunno. I cannot really decipher it. How'd you know?"

"A game of seven minutes in heaven and some booze. That'll have you knowing in seconds."

"I don't want to flood you with questions, but I've never met anyone whose actually into girls." Emma rubs the back of her neck.

Rose easily smiles. "No! It's fine. I don't mind. What do you wanna know?"

Emma bites her lip. "Well….is it different? Sex with a girl?"

"So. Much. Different." Rose giggles and switches her position, so she's now lying on her back with her feet are propped on the bed. "Boys skip the foreplay. They think two kisses then a little neck action is enough. With a girl, she takes her time, because she understands. I wish guys understood that sex is more than laying atop of me and doing their business." Rose sighs dreamily. "Because with a girl, her mission is to sastify you. She's only thinking about you. It's much different. Not enough words can explain how much different it is."

Emma slowly nods. "Girls are softer too." She rolls her eyes at herself.

Rose giggles, nodding her agreement. "Yes, that too. Do you think your crush likes you back?"

Emma drops her eyes to Rose. "I don't think so. She's got a boyfriend and I'm pining for her." This is the first time Emma admitted, out loud, her feelings for Regina.

"The straightest girls are sometimes the gayest. I'd know." Rose sighs. "You'll get over her. I promise. Because if you don't, then I definitely won't with mine."

"Thank you, but I'm not sure, if I want to get over her." Emma lays next to Rose. "Not yet."

Rose turns on her side to face Emma. "Ah. You're the emotional turmoil type. You like the pain, even though it's killing you." She wipes at the dried tears on Emma's cheek.

"I suppose so. Can't help it. Pain is all I know." Emma barely manages a smile.

Rose's eyes sadden. They search Emma's face. Her fingers are still on Emma's cheek. "Can I kiss you, Emma?"

Emma blinks, but quickly answers. "Yes."

Rose closes the distance between them, softly brushing her lips against Emma's. She taste like cherries and vodka. Emma allows Rose to lead and the girl graciously keeps the kiss soft and gentle. She presses her lips closer to Emma's, but does not rush it. After seconds, Rose slowly pulls away, leaving a flustered Emma. Emma, though red in the face, is not quite ready for the kiss to finish.

Emma crashes her lips against Rose's; this time wasting no time to deepen it. They awkwardly battle for dominance, teeth clashing against teeth, but soon the girls settle into a rhythm. Rose sits up, pulling Emma with her, then crawls into her lap, straddling the girl's thighs. Without much thought, Emma places her hand on Rose's butt, but refrains from groping too much. She feels Rose's lips move down to her neck and Emma tips her head back against the edge of the bed. Her head begins to feel fuzzy, as if, she's down several shots. It's not a bad feeling. Her fingers twitch around Rose, as the girl begins to nip and suck, on spot a below her ear. Emma holds back a moan, but mutters a low, "Fuck." She even feels Rose smile against her skin. It seems like no time passes, as Rose pulls back, looking at Emma with darkened eyes.

"Do you wanna go on the bed?" Rose presses a kiss on Emma's lips.

"S-sure."

The other blonde shifts off Emma's lap, then extends her hand. Rose helps Emma up then stands on her toes to continue kissing her. They fall back against the bed after Rose's knees hit the back of the bed. Emma laughs while pushing Rose's hair from her face. The girl smiles softly at Emma. She repositions herself back on Emma's lap. Rose zips her dress down and tugs it off her body, tossing it aside. Emma sits up, running her hands down the length of her torso. She's not sure how she knows what to do, but Emma suddenly kisses between Rose's breasts then up to her collarbone, before lacing kisses on her neck.

Rose grinds her hips down in response to Emma's kisses. Her hands travels to untie Emma's robe then pushes it off her shoulders. Emma craves to ask Rose to touch her more, but the words cannot form. Rose reads her mind though. She pushes her hand underneath Emma's tank top, fingers delicately tracing the lines of Emma's faint abs. She tugs on the hem of the shirt, which Emma understands. The girl lifts the shirt over her head. Rose wastes no time as her fingers reach behind Emma to unclasp her bra.

She kisses on Emma's shoulder and neck. "Is this okay?" Rose asks once the bra opens.

Emma can only nod. She pulls her straps down and off her shoulders. The bra ends up on a chair. Rose pushes Emma down against the bed. Emma releases a soft grunt. The girl on her, bites her lip, eyes full of lust, as she eyes Emma. She leans down, Emma's expecting another kiss, but instead Rose kiss near Emma's nipple. Emma's not sure how it happens, but Rose's tongue darts across her nipple, then lightly sucks on it. She arches into Rose's mouth, moaning loudly. Her fingers curl in the blonde's hair, softly tugging with each stroke and ministration. Rose presses kisses back up to Emma lips. She slows down the kiss, but introduces her tongue.

Her hands begin to unbutton Emma's shorts. Rose yanks them off of Emma's hip, letting them rest on her knees. She whispers against Emma's lips, "I want to make you feel good."

Emma nips Rose's lip in response. "Please."

Rose hums, as she dips her hand into Emma's underwear, causing the girl to lift her hips. "You have to tell me what you want then."

She cups Emma's sex, grinding her hand against Emma's clit. It's a quick and haste motion, only teasing her. Emma grips the sheets with her fingers, circling her hips to feel more. A soft cry of pleasure escapes her. She needs more.

"What do you want, Emma?" Rose mutters near Emma's ear.

"Y-you." Emma throatly whispers.

Rose chuckles, her breath tickling Emma's neck. Emma pouts, because she does not think, it's funny. She's not sure what else to say, but it seems enough for Rose. "Okay, baby." She proceeds to switch her hand with one finger, expertly massaging Emma's clit. Emma moans her appreciation. It does not take her long to feel a pressure building up. Then suddenly it hits her. She's tugging on the sheets, her back arched, and her screams muffled in the pillow. Rose only stops her circular motions once Emma pleads, no more.

Emma's breathing turns hallow. She pushes some hair off her face. "So...that's an orgasm…"

Rose laughs lightly and kisses Emma's cheek. "You tell me."

"I think so. Comsopolitan did not prepare me for that."

"Ha. Then maybe I should write for them." Rose lays next to Emma. She rests a hand on Emma's stomach, then places her cheek over it. "You're okay though?"

Emma nods swiftly, propping an arm underneath her head. "Oh my gosh. Yeah, I'm perfect. That was...wow."

Rose blushes. "Thank you. You were really hot moaning my name."

"Yeah?" Emma smirks, suddenly feeling overly confident. "But I bet you'll sound even hotter."

"Only one way to find out." Rose giggles then presses a kiss to Emma's stomach.

* * *

Emma sits at the island while David and her silently eat their cereal. David is reading the newspaper and Emma, the newest edition of Deadpool. She came home exactly at 12, but surprisingly enough, David was already home. He sat on the couch, watching TV. He invited Emma to watch, which she gladly accepted. She ended up falling alseep, because Emma woke up in the middle of the night with the TV off and a blanket thrown over her.

The remainder of her night with Rose went surprisingly well. Emma was right, Rose did sound hot, moaning her name. She shocked herself, how easy it was to please the other blonde. Sort of felt natural. Rose, even, complimented her on her first time. It's not like Emma needed it. She knew. They remained in the room, exchanging between making out and talking. Emma did not know, if she'd see Rose again. Rose never brought it up. They got dressed around 11:30 and parted into two directions. Emma ended up, finding Ruby smoking with the potties, and sitting on Killian's lap. Isabelle, Killian's latest girl, did not seem to happy about that. She slapped Killian and said, he might as well have kissed Ruby.

As they left the party, Emma spotted Regina in a corner with Daniel, either kissing or whispering something near his ear. The boy help a tight grip on her ass. Emma felt a wave of jealousy hit her, which Ruby noticed. Her friend pulled her away from the scene, which Emma is internally grateful for. She did not tell Ruby or Killian about Rose. Not because she's ashamed, but because she believed in keeping her promise. Emma told Rose no one would find out she's gay. She intended to let it stay that way.

David sleepily walks to the sink, placing his bowl in it. He stretches and yawns loudly, scratching his chest through his shirt. Emma laughs quietly. The man prepares a pot of coffee before addressing Emma. "Do you have a Christmas list, Emma?"

Emma furrows her eyebrows. Her spoon stops at her lips. "Uh, a what?"

"Christmas list. What you want me to get you for Christmas." David pulls two mugs down from the cabinet.

"No." Emma curiously eyes David. "Most foster parents just gave us like $20 bucks."

David frowns. "Not even stocking stufferes? I'm a Christmas guy. You'll come to help me pick out the tree and decorate the apartment."

"Okay." Emma finally drops her spoon. "So, you're like serious about this Christmas list?"

"Hells yeah. You can put whatever you want, but prioritize what you want most. Cause I don't know, if I can get all of them."

"I don't really want anything. Maybe some new pencils for art class."

David scoffs, turning to properly face Emma. "Yeah, right. Come on, Emma. I know this is new for you, but can you try?"

Emma pushes her spoon around, eyeing the few floating cheerios. "Sure. When do you need the list?"

"Christmas is in three weeks, so maybe by this Wednesday. So I can have time to put off shopping then wrap the gifts."

This causes Emma to genuinely laugh. "Wednesday then." She scratches her head. "Do I need one for you too?"

"No, no. You get me whatever. I'm forced to like the presents." David offers Emma a smile.

"That's not fair. What if I got you socks?"

"Hey! I actually need socks. You're a natural." David crosses over to the other side of the counter and awkwardly pats Emma's hand. "I'll love whatever you get me."

Emma smiles at the gesture and David's words. He's such an awkward guy, but plays it off well. David is sincere and kind. Emma knows he means well. She'll have to get him the perfect presents. She needs to show him how much she appreciates him and making her feel welcomed and at home.


End file.
